Melted Ice
by CrazyFanficChick
Summary: Tea Gardner is a girl who has a boyfriend named Brett who is very controlling of her. She doesn't like his possessiveness but always forgives him for his mistakes in the end. Meanwhile, Kaiba is an arrogant CEO who doesn't value love at all and LOVES to fire Tea up. How will all this work out?
1. Being Late

**Hey everyone! After I posted my poll, there were more votes for Seto Kaiba and Tea than for Yami and Tea. This is my very first fanfiction (other than my tester that I had before). Please review and also criticize when necessary (I want to be a good authoress obviously) but NOT excessively. Also, please don't show any flames (I don't like hate and anger). And for those of you who are age rating sensitive, this story will not have swear words (because I don't curse) but it will have cussing instead (when I bang my foot hard I obviously cuss!).**

**Now for the ****Disclaimer****: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, except for my OCs. So lawyers, get your briefcases out of my house! *Lawyers walk out disappointed and do not say anything.**

Chapter 1

Tea's P.O.V.

"Tea wake up it's already 7:00!" Yugi said, shaking his friend Tea vigorously. She opened her eyes slowly, with strands of her hair splayed across her pillow. Then she stretched out her arms and legs and yawned until she realized that she was wasting time.

"What!" she yelled, immediately throwing her covers on the floor and grabbing her alarm clock. "Ah! It's already this late?! School starts in fifteen minutes! I have to get ready," and with that she charged into the bathroom with lighting fast speed, brushing her teeth, washing her face, grooming her hair, and putting on her school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, a pink blazer, a blue mini-skirt, a blue bowtie, and long-white socks. She applied a swipe of mascara and a little bit of lip-gloss.

Meanwhile, Yugi was patiently waiting in the kitchen, and stared at the clock as it struck 7:05. 'Maybe I should check on her,' he thought. He was about to run upstairs and tell Tea that it was already 7:05 but she zoomed downstairs, heading into the kitchen, retrieved a doughnut and made herself a cup of tea. "Let's go Yugi it's already 7:10!"

"Okay Tea!" Yugi said excitedly. Tea felt a little bit nervous because she always walked with her boyfriend Brett to school, and Brett was the kind of guy who was very controlling and would get jealous if Tea was with another guy. All the girls envied her, as Brett was supposed to be one of the popular guys and was the bad-boy kind.

Flashback

A few months ago, Domini High was holding a school dance for every couple in the school. Tea wanted to go to the dance with Brett but she wasn't able to get in contact with him because he wasn't picking up his phone, nor was he at home. Instead, another guy named Brian asked her out. She gladly accepted and when she showed up at the dance, she saw Brian and called him over to the dance floor, having a quick dance and not bothering with the snacks or the punch. After about fifteen minutes, Brett made his grand appearance, with his black hair combed with gel, his green eyes sparkling with anger, his piercings twinkling with a murderous glint, and girls clinging to him, while he was pissed off. When he spotted Tea dancing and laughing with Brian, rage overcame him. He literally shoved all the girls off him, ran over to Brian and Tea, spun Brian around, and started beating the daylights out of him. Tea gasped and stared wide-eyed at Brett. "Brett, leave him! You might kill him!" Tea shrieked and grabbed his arm but he continued to assault the poor boy's body.

"I don't care! How dare another guy dances with you!" Brett yelled. He then left the bloody and bruised body and went over to Tea. "And how dare YOU dance wit another guy! We're leaving right now!" Brett yanked Tea's hand and Tea cried out, while he pushed past crowds of people who were all staring at the "couple" with their mouths in an O shape.

"Let go of me!" she screamed but he ignored her and shoved her against a wall.

"WHY WERE YOU WITH ANOTHER GUY AND NOT ME?!" he questioned furiously.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR FREAKING PHONE NOR WERE YOU AT HOME SO DON'T YOU DARE CORNER ME AND TRY TO BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING!" Tea pushed Brett off her but he threw her against the wall again, earning a grunt from her.

"WE ARE OVER AND I'M DONE WITH YOU!" he yelled in her face and left her crying there, slouching against the wall. The next day in their very complicated relationship, he apologized to her she accepted, as this always happened. He would get angry with her and break up with her but then the next day; he would apologize, saying a lot of sweet nothings to her. She stupidly, would forgive him and everything would be fun and roses again.

End Flashback

Tea sighed, remembering her very erratic and short-tempered boyfriend. What would he do to Yugi if he saw her and Yugi walking to school together? Would he put Yugi in the hospital just like he did to Brian? No, Yami, who was Yugi's brother, would always protect his little brother. Yami was the strongest and most dangerous guy in the whole school. He could beat up anyone who tried to harm Yugi or his friends and had the ability to send those who were very daring to the Shadow Realm, a place where they would meet their doom and suffer eternally. All he had to do was say the word "Mind Crush" and the offender would beg Yami to stop. Speaking of Yami, why wasn't he walking with Yugi to school? "Yugi, by the way, where is Yami?" Tea asked Yugi, "he always walks with you to school."

"He had to finish a research project so he went to school early today," Yugi replied. "Why does he always procrastinate? I mean we were given this project two weeks ago and we even went to the library. But instead of working on his project, he went around challenging people to duels. In the end, we both got kicked out because he got very excited and started yelling**1** so the librarian asked us both to leave and that was the end of the trip to the library. We're here." Tea looked at her watch and gasped.

"Yugi, it's 7:13!" Tea panicked. "We only have two minutes to go our lockers and into our classroom! Let's hurry!" The duo ran through the hallway and Duke, who was the hall monitor, allowed them to run although he was supposed to stop them and report them.

"You guys may pass but RUN and don't be seen or else you'll be in deep trouble," Duke whispered to both of them. They nodded their heads and ran past him. Yugi and Tea quickly put their bags in their lockers and took their books and then headed to class. Tea looked at her watch again.

"Oh no! Class starts in thirty seconds!" she said worriedly. "Run faster!" She and Yugi sprinted through the hallway until they stopped at the familiar classroom 122. They panted and rushed to their seats and laughed, as they had five seconds to spare. Tea went to her seat, where of course Brett's desk was and saw that he was not there yet. 'He's late again,' she thought to herself worriedly. This was the third time he was late to school. 'One more time and he's going to get a detention.' Tea heard a sneer behind her, and that sneer belonged to none other than the arrogant Seto Kaiba whom she despised a lot. Kaiba, next to Yami, was one of the most popular and feared by other boys in his class. He owned a huge business called Kaiba Corp, which sold Duel Monsters technology, originally owned by Gozaboro Kaiba, but he broke off all ties with his stepfather.

"Oh so Garner was almost late to school again," he smirked and sat back in his seat as he watched the brunette's face flush with anger.

"Just shut the hell up Kaiba," Tea said irritated. "You were also late and not just on any day but on the first day of school. The reason you were late: because you were complaining about how going to school is very stupid because you're a "rich CEO who is too important for school."

Kaiba's smirk disappeared and instead a frown crossed his face. They argued back and forth but the two bickerers didn't realize that Brett had walked into the classroom along with the teacher. _

**1:** I always loved and admired how intense Yami would get whenever he was in a duel. I literally would have an anime kind of pose, hugging my computer and wishing I were in the Yugioh universe.

**So people, what do you think about my story so far? Hate it, like, want the lawyers to come back, tell me in the reviews. Until next time bye!**


	2. Explaining Everything to Them

**I tried to put this chapter up for you guys so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry that there's no going to be Kaiba in this chapter (boohoo) but still nonetheless, it's pretty good in my opinion. **

** Also, there will be one word that will be a swear word (but I've tried to cuss it out).**

**Now for the ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. Neither do I own "Wrecking Ball," which rightfully belongs to the crazy Miley Cyrus. **

**Miley Cyrus: I'm not crazy at all!**

**Me: Yeah you're not considering you were swinging on a wrecking ball naked, yeah I totally understand.**

**Miley Cyrus: Whatever, let's just start the chapter already.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Class please take out your books and Mr. Heat, it would be nice if you'd finally take your seat and explain to me at the end of class why you were late **again**," the teacher emphasized the last word. Brett ignored her and slowly sashayed over to his seat, with a few girls around him swooning. His black hair fell over his eyes and his lips curled into a smirk that was supposed to look sexy.

"Hey babe, sorry I was late again," he purred. Tea rolled her eyes but he didn't see her do this. "Got into a fight with another guy in the parking lot. He was talking trash about me behind my back so I roughed him up a little. Now he has a broken nose and a few fractured ribs. Would've gone longer on him but a teacher stopped me and sent me to the dean's office. Luckily, my dad was on duty today and he allowed me to go back to class**1**. What's wrong, babe?" Brett asked, finally noticing the frown on Tea's face.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you about it at lunch," Tea said emotionlessly.

"Fine, whatever suits you babe," Brett said, with a hint of exasperation in his voice. Classes went by smoothly with Joey asking people for a pen and complaining about wanting to eat lunch. Finally, after six periods of strenuous work, Tea and her gang had lunch together, as well as Brett and his girls. She sat at the rectangular table, remembering the morning's events.

Flashback

At the beginning of study hall, third period, Tea gathered all her friends- Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Yugi, Yami, and Mai together**2**. They all sat around the round table and put their books on the table while the teacher left the room.

"Guys, I really need to tell you something," Tea said nervously. "It's about my complicated relationship with Brett."

"Sure, anything Tea," Yugi replied calmly.

"Yeah he's right, we got your back Tea," Tristan added. "But hold on, let me first sharpen my pencil." Tristan got out of his seat and went over to the pencil sharpener. While he was sharpening his pencil, he broke out into song, singing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. A few people around him started covering their ears and complaining about how off-tune he was.

"Boo, you suck!" one guy yelled, throwing a tuna and egg sandwich at Tristan. Tristan turned his head around and engulfed the soaring sandwich in one bite, while singing the note "ball." After a few stubby and broken tips, he got a sharp point and continued singing, sauntering back to his table. Though what he didn't notice was the pen underneath the soul of his left sneaker. He went flying, with his legs tossed backwards and his face hitting the bare floor with a loud thud.

"Duh…" he slurred, with anime stars circling his head, his eyes having dizzy swirls, and his tongue sticking out.

"Ha, Tristan looks like a donkey that's been kicked out of its stall!" one girl teased. The whole class joined in the mob of laughter, even his friends.

"We gotta get this moment on da film!" Joey hooted, snapping a picture of Tristan still on the floor with his cellphone. Just then, the teacher walked back into the room, and everybody (even dizzy Tristan) jumped back to their tables, hiding their faces in their textbooks and trying to smother their giggles.

"I could've sworn I heard laughter and a clumsy student trip over a pen," the teacher muttered, suspiciously, walking out the door with the class still snickering.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Yugi queried, scratching his chin in thought.

"Tea wanted to tell us about her relationship with Brett, if I am correct," Serenity answered in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"So girl, tell us, what's wrong?" Mai questioned Tea, who seemed very nervous and serious.

"Well it's just that…" Tea trailed off, fiddling with her painted nails. She decided not to tell them. "Nothing, never mind!" Tea grinned falsely, trying to hide what she was trying to say.

"Tell us or else I'll send you to the Shadow Realm," Yami said with a straight face and dark voice that scared Tea a bit.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded his brother. "How could you threaten to send one of your friends to the Shadow Realm?"

"I was kidding," Yami retorted, as he and Yugi argued back and forth. "Since when am I not allowed to joke?"

"But you never joke," Serenity whispered to herself. "The only things you do are duel people, send people to the Shadow Realm, and procrastinate."

"Guys let's just get to the point already," Duke whined, irked by his friends' arguing. "The only things we've done in the past fifteen minutes was argue, watch Tristan trip over a pen, and laugh at him."

"Hey!" Tristan protested.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter," Tea sight half-heartedly.

"Did Brett hurt you or anything like that?" Mai questioned, casting a curious glance at Tea.

"No it's…" Tea fidgeted in her chair, still wondering whether or not to tell her distress to her friends. After a moment or two, she decided to tell them anyways, since communication was important in friendship. "Okay, I'll tell you. I don't know what's going on in our relationship now. A year ago, when I first met Brett, he was a very different person."

Double Flashback (if this is even possible)

It was fall, the season of warm colors, where leaves would leave their trees and cascade down and accumulate in huge, vivid colors, in which little children loved to jump into and play.

However at Domino High, the scenario was different. Instead of excited, little children and pretty colors, there, lined up in front of the school building stood bewildered and nervous ninth graders, who blinked in awe at the unfamiliar school set in front of them. They had just switched schools (though still in the same school district) from Little Domino, where they'd spent pre-K to eight grade, to Domino High, where they'd complete ninth grade to twelfth grade. After that, they'd graduate and float off into the abyss of the university world.

There was a certain black-haired and green-eyed boy who was rushing and searching through hoards of students standing in his way for someone whom he finally had the courage to confess his feelings to. He kept running and pushing past people, receiving a few swears from people that he ran into, still searching for his crush but there was no such luck. He was about to give up and walk back to his locker in dismay when he bumped into a brunette girl with bright azure eyes and shoulder-length brown hair.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized to him, picking up his books that fell. Recognition crossed his face when he saw that this was the girl that he had been looking for. She handed him the rest of the miscellaneous sheets and packets of assignments and was about to walk to her class but he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Wait," he said with pleading eyes. I've been looking all over the school for you because I wanted to tell you something." Gosh, he was nervous. "I've had a crush on you for a year and a half and I really want to have you as my girlfriend. So would you please be my girlfriend?"

The girl thought for a moment, with the suspense killing the boy every second that ticked by on the imaginary clock in his head. Then her pupils dilated and she smiled at the boy. "Yes of course!" Tea grinned, hugging the boy who was blushing immensely in her arms. From that day onwards, they were the happiest couple in school, holding hands, sharing lockers, going for long walks on the beach- you name it.

End of Double Flashback (still don't know if that's possible)

After Tea explained how Brett used to be before, she went on to how he had changed, recalling the incident at the dance, and not leaving a single detail out. Her gang listened earnestly (even Joey) throughout the whole explanation.

"I don't know what happened to the sweet, charming guy I used to know. So guys, what should I do?" Tea asked confused.

"I'll beat this son of a b***h up right now!" Joey yelled, balling his knuckles into a fist and cradling it with his other hand.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," Tea sighed, disappointed in the lack of advice and Joey's impulsiveness. The bell rang and she ran out of the classroom.

'Tea wait!" her friends hollered out to her, but she was already too far to be in earshot with them.

"I can't help but feel that I was responsible for all this," Joey inquired thoughtfully. Mai hit him in the head, really HARD.

"Of course you are, baka**3**!" Mai said, agitated. "Anybody would run off like that if you yelled, 'oh let me just go and beat this guy up.' Come on, let's just catch her at lunch." She pulled Joey's ear and he screamed like a little girl, flailing his arms around wildly.

End Flashback

"Hey babe," Brett said, startling Tea. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I was just daydreaming," she replied, still contemplating on whether or not to discuss with Brett about their enigma of a relationship.

"Anyways, just come with me."

"Why, where are you taking me?" Tea questioned, all of a sudden getting a bulk of dread in the pit of her stomach, as Brett dragged her out of the cafeteria. They winded down several hallways and came to the secluded part of the building, where there were no hall monitors on guard or any classes functioning. Nobody ever came here, since this was the abandoned part of the school.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we're going to have our first kiss," Brett answered as he walked closer to Tea. However, Tea stepped back. "Also, my friend Mike will record the whole thing."

Just then, a very tall guy with red eyes and blond hair stepped out of the shadows. He was very well built, had a very sturdy trunk, and an aura of intimidation surrounding his presence. His very eyes commanded total darkness and fiends dancing in a fire of doom. Tea flinched and then noticed that he was clutching a cellphone in his left hand, ready to capture the whole moment on the very miniscule screen.

"But Brett, I already told you before that I'm not ready to advance in our relationship like this. I especially don't want this moment filmed, because it's a very private and precious moment."

"Then what's the point of our whole relationship?!"

"I didn't mean it in that way."

"Just give me the stupid freaking kiss and shut up already." He moved closer to her and was about to touch lips with him but she slapped him. Hard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU NOT ASHAMED OF YOURSELF?! IF I SAID I WASN'T READY, THEN I MEANT IT!"

"DAMN YOU, TEA! THAT'S IT! WE'RE THROUGH!" Brett punched the wall behind Tea, making her shudder. "Come on Mike, let's leave this **thing **behind." And with that, Tea went back into her relentless crying again.

* * *

**1: Brett's dad works as a dean at school to keep Brett out of trouble. Spoiled Brat he is.**

**2: In this story, Mai is in high school instead of being a young adult who Joey drools over all the time.**

**3: For those of you who don't know Japanese, baka means "idiot."**

**What do you think people? I also hate Brett (obviously) and sorry that I left Kaiba out of this chapter (sob) but he'll be back again. Leave any comments, suggestions, requests, anything (more hate Brett messages!) in the reviews. Chow! **

**-CrazyFanficChick**


	3. Bathroom Run-in

**All right, this is Chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews, especially the ones with constructive criticism (that's what I want!). I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a LONG time. I had midterms, and then with all the snow days my teachers decided to give us a crazy lot of homework (I had three LONG outlines on Thursday as well as a twenty-three page English packet on Monday!). So it's all good now, right? Right? No, yes? Anyways, on with the story! This chapter will be funny and cute, although there will be a swear word bleeped out. Though first let's just do the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** CrazyFanficChick (me incase you didn't figure it out yet) does not own anything that belongs to Yugioh. Yugioh rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and will never belong to CrazyFanficChick. Not even if she kidnapped Kazuki Takahashi and demanded him to give Yugioh to CrazyFanficChick. He would only say no, she'd cry, and he'd sue her. Sigh…**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tea finished her crying and got up from the black and white tiled floor. She stood up, still slouched against the wall and wiped her puffy eyes, not caring the least about her mascara running down her salty cheeks. She picked up her Michael Kors handbag and rested the brown strap on her shoulder. 'I can't let anyone see me like this. I have to go to the bathroom and wash my eyes completely,' Tea thought. She exited the secluded part of the school and headed towards the main hall. There, she took the staircase to the second floor, then made three rights and one left until she came to the bathroom. A lot of students didn't like the architecture of Domino High because the bathroom so far away from all the other classrooms and club rooms.

Tea walked to the entrance part of the bathroom, not realizing that she was going to the guy's restroom instead of the girl's. She pushed the chipped wooden door forward and still kept her eyes glued on the ground because she didn't want any of the girls in the bathroom to see her in this state. However, instead of the usual herds of girls concentrated around the mirror, there was a Seto Kaiba standing right before the urinal stalls. He didn't even realize that Tea had walked into the bathroom, as he was concentrating on the time (since after school he had to maintain his company) and how fast he would pee.

'Wait, the bathroom stalls are usually on the right side, not the left.' Tea remembered. 'Then, oh no…' She turned her head in the direction of the urinal stalls and SHRIEKED. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She kept screaming and screaming while covering her eyes with her palms. Kaiba instantly snapped his head up to the feminine scream and almost shrieked himself**1**. He didn't want there to be a huge scene with teachers and parents involved, so he ran over to the screeching girl and cupped both of his large hands from behind over her small petite mouth. Tea froze and stopped her screeches and removed her hands from her wide blue eyes. She looked over her left shoulder to see the boy she DETESTED the most. She frowned and snarled at him when she made eye contact with him. However, their position was very embarrassing, as he was standing right behind her, his hands silencing her mouth and his pants pooled around his mid thighs. He noticed this and took one hand away from her mouth and pulled his pants up in a very awkward manner. He then returned the hand to its previous place.

"If I release you, will you promise not to let that fire alarm of your mouth go off?" Kaiba asked patiently. Tea rolled her eyes but then nodded her head nevertheless. He detached both hands from her mouth and instantly she assaulted him with a mass of questions. "Why were you in here the first place? Also, why didn't you cover up your 'business?' And you put your disgusting urine-hands on my mouth? Were you trying to prove a point or show off?' She gibbered on and on until Kaiba finally stopped her, getting very irritated.

"I knew you wouldn't quit playing the role of the screaming banshee." Tea opened her mouth to snap back, but he put his hand in the air, wanting to finish his statement. She backed off and allowed him to speak. "Now to answer some of your questions: YOU were the one who walked into the bathroom in the first place. I didn't cover up because I didn't know you were this helpless in intelligence and direction. I put hand sanitizer last period because I'm too important to be sick. And no, the only time you would be good-looking and attractive is when I'm high or drunk." Tea got angry and started an insult war with him.

"Oh is this coming from the two-face jerk who fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down?" Tea retorted.

"I can get plastic surgery to fix my ugliness but you in the other hand will be stupid for eternity." Kaiba smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended by your comment? The only thing that is offending me is your face."

"You make every idiot in the world seem like Einstein."

"Actually you're really, really handsome. Wait, I thought this was a lying competition."

"What did you eat this morning for breakfast? B***h flakes?" Tea couldn't take more of this.

"That's it!" she exploded, lunging at Kaiba with her whole body. He didn't expect this to happen but he rolled her off of him and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I don't fight girls. Oh wait, you're an animal," he provoked, his face held high and his hands behind his back, trying to make her angry.

"I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" Tea tackled him to the floor, trying to throw punches at him but he reacted this time. He rolled her over so that he was on top of her, but then she countered. Thus, they were a mess rolling on the bathroom floor, trying to scratch and bite and kick each other like a pair of fighting cats. This continued on for at least two minutes, until Yami walked into the bathroom. He stared at the thrashing students not saying a word, as this had to top the list for most random events that could occur at school. Then saw one of the students was a girl. He recognized her as Tea and the boy as Kaiba.

"Tea, why are you fighting and rolling on the floor with Kaiba?" he asked uncertainly. Tea was too caught up in trying to claw Kaiba. Yami shrugged. "I'll just go to the girl's bathroom then." Yami turned on his heel and walked away.

He entered the girl's bathroom and started whistling while opening the door. There were a few girls accumulated around the bathroom mirrors, adjusting their hair, makeup, and spraying perfume on their neck and wrists. They were gossiping and laughing until they heard Yami's whistling. They stopped in unison and saw him. Immediately, they screamed "Boy! Boy!" in terror while hitting him with their purses and handbags. Yami, being pelted by their bags fled the bathroom petrified.

He let out a few ragged breaths. " And I thought today was Opposite Bathrooms Day. I guess I need to check the calendar more often." Yami stopped walking when he saw Kaiba exiting the boy's bathroom and marked by a bunch of slap marks everywhere with steam coming out of his ears. Tea followed him suit and walked in the opposite direction of Kaiba, having scratches all over her arms and neck and her face flushed like a beetroot in anger. 'Huh? What happened with them? I guess I'll ask Tea later.' Yami decided and walked back to lunch.

* * *

**1: Kaiba screams like a girl so he has never screams in public, not wanting to ruin his reputation of being the cool guy.**

**And that was chapter 3. I was guessing some people wanted to see more of Kaiba and Tea turning into a couple so I wrote a whole chapter of them wanting to beat the crap out of each other. Fun right? No? Tell me in the comments!**

**-CrazyFanficChick :) **


End file.
